Hidden Emotion
by Rend
Summary: PostAC Cloud has problems, as always, this time it's his desire for the woman he lives with, it's consuming him, CloudxTifa.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or the characters, I do however own a copy of the game.

Hidden Emotion

The night was cold and moist, an air of tension filled the landscape of the impending thunderstorm. The winds were violent and the sky overcast completely cutting out the light from the moon and the stars. Alone a lone figure on a black motorbike sped through the deserted road that lay before him. There were trees on both sides of the paved road that had begun to shed their leaves from the cold and the approaching winter. As the blond haired figure sped through the empty road the leaves that had fallen would suddenly find themselves in a chaotic upheaval as the motorbike roared past.

"I'm late," The man said in a monotonous tone.

The man had a sturdy build, with blond hair that took a life of it's own, some of it seemed to like defying gravity. He had on plain black boots with loose black denim jeans and a deep blue sleeveless t-shirt but the t-shirt had an open zipper on it that lead down to his chest.

The dark night had enveloped everything in darkness with the only light in the area the one that emanated from the headlight of the man's motorbike. He continued onward despite when he felt drops of rain hit against his exposed hands.

Meanwhile in a two story house a young girl sat on her bed looking out the window that was next to it. She released a soft sigh. She looked at the clock that sat on the table next to her bed. It was eleven o' clock. The girl appeared to be very young still in her early twenties, she had dark hair that found their way to midway on her back, with a pair of beautiful ruby eyes, she had on pajamas, white top and white pants, indicating she was ready to go to bed as well as a very attractive figure. She sat there on her bed with her head close to the window and her feet lying sideways on the bed. The room was of moderate size. With a dressing table, on the wall east of the bed, the bed on the northern wall near a window with a bedside table close to it, on the western wall resided her closet, there were two doors exiting the room on the southern wall, the one closest east led to a hallway and the other into the bathroom.

"Cloud," The words were quiet as they escaped her lips and as the breath found it's way to the cold glass of the window it immediately condensed but this time it didn't just from a single shape as it usually did, it formed a typical sphere shape but with the letters CLOUD in the center, "Where are you my love?" She asked.

The young girl held a worried and concerned look on her face, her eyes were half open and half closed but not out of tiredness but concern for her companion that did not arrived yet. She soon found her way to her feet and left the room going down the hallway that was only lit by two wall lamps on the eastern wall. She stopped by the first room on her west and looked in it was empty then she continued down faster passing the door on the eastern side and stopping by the second door on her western side. The door was closed, but she stealthy opened it, the door didn't make a sound as she poked her beautiful head in to see to children a boy and a girl vast asleep under their blankets, the boy had the bed closest to the window and the girl the one closest to the door.

A smile cam to her lips as she just as quietly closed the door and went back to her room which was at the end of the hallway. She sat back on her bed waited for the man she secretly loved to return home.

"Please be safe," She said in a quiet concerned voice.

"Tifa, I'll be there soon," The blue eyed young male whispered into the air as he raced through the now barren wastelands, he could see his destination ahead the outskirts of a city with yellow lights in the distance.

Soon the woman saddened expression was replaced by a bright smile when she saw a single light in the distance drawing closer to the hose she lived in. She knew it was him, he was the only one with a motorbike in the area and motorbikes only had one headlight.

She quickly hurried out of her room past the hallway and then down the stairs at the end of the hallway and into the bar area.

Cloud had parked his motorbike in the garage and was about to open the front door when it opened for him, he saw a smiling Tifa waiting for him.

"I've already prepared some food for you," She said in her beautiful angelic voice.

Cloud went forward and hugged her, she returned his embrace, her head resting on his shoulder oh how she wanted to stay like this and tell him how she felt but couldn't find the courage, for the fear that he didn't love her the way she did him would drive a wedge between them, for in her mind she thought his heart belonged to someone else who had long since passed away, and that someone was also one of her closest friends and she was not so cruel or heartless to steal her friend's lover.

Cloud loved holding her, her warmth, scent and very being was enough to calm his soul and drive away all his troubles from the day now gone. He held her tightly her head on his shoulder and arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry I'm late," He said calmly but he was rarely ever late, it had been four months since he defeated Sephiroth a second time and this was the first time he was ever so late, every single day since then he had managed to reach home before six pm.

"It's okay," She replied "Marlene and Denzel are asleep."

Cloud wasn't surprised by her loving and caring nature it as who she was, no matter how late he reached home, she would always be waiting for him with a smile on her face, not even a trace of anger on it.

"How come you aren't angry at me?" He asked her as they broke their embrace.

"Why should I be angry?" She asked "You're home."

"Even before when I came home late you weren't the least bit angry only relief I could see in your eyes," He replied.

"Cloud I could never be angry at you," She said as she smiled at him.

The smile made his blood boil and heart rate increase. A beautiful smile on the face of a beautiful angel he thought to himself.

"It's late Tifa, and you're cold, I can help myself, you should get some rest." He said calmly.

"I want to make sure you're okay first," She replied with concern in her voice.

"I won't be if you get sick from the cold," He added.

She nodded and went up the stairs, as she reached the corner to turn she turned around to look at him once more, she saw him sitting at one of the tables in the bar, he was looking at her, a smile formed on his lips as he looked at her and nodded his head, she smiled back at him and then disappeared past the corner. He had finished his dinner and cleaned the dishes he used. He walked up the stairs and into his room; the one right before Tifa's, he removed his clothing and wrapped a towel around his waist and he went into the bathroom, the only room on the wall opposite his and the children's bedrooms. About fifteen minutes later he emerged and went back into his room. He opened his closet and dressed himself in only a black long pants.

He walked out of his room and gently opened Tifa's door he could see her asleep lying on her back. Her blankets were at her waist with one hand around it. He walked up to her bedside and looked down at her.

Tifa was gifted by a body from God he though to himself and he looked at her, from her beautiful face, to her long legs, small waist and large chest, every part was perfectly sculpted. He leant closer and felt her hand, she was still cold, he pulled the blanket over her shoulders and then, he looked at her face she was a Goddess he though to himself, he looked at the pink beautiful lips silently allowed both their lips to touch for a brief second. Though only for a second she tasted sweeter than honey and he and to use all the strength in his being to break the quick kiss.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams, my love," He whispered into her ear.

Just then the rain came down heavily as if triggered by the soft sweet kiss, the rain was loud as it beat down on the earth below. Countless raindrops filled the outside of her window, Cloud stood up at her bedside and walked out the door.

As soon as she heard the door close, Tifa's eyes jolted open, she was not really asleep but she was trying to, when he entered, he wanted to open her eyes and talk with him but something held her back perhaps it was fear, but she couldn't believe what just happen was it real or just a dream she thought to herself.

As she lay there her right had found their way to her lips where Cloud recently had his.

Well what do you think, liked it, hated it leave a review and tell me what you think, this is my second fic. I love Cloud and Tifa as a couple, the are one of my favorite couples and are perfectly fitted for one another but they don't realize that. Hopefully one day they will.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay first off i only planned this fic to be a one shot, but i couldn't leave it where it ended so i decided to continue the story, it will probably have only 1 or 2 more chapters.

Oh and i don't own Final Fantasy 7 or any of it's references and characters.

Chapter 2: Decision

Morning came as always, Tifa was woken by a knocking on the front door below, she quickly got up and changed her clothes into her usual black out and made her way downstairs. On weekends the bar never opened but there were still many people who still wanted their Corel liquor, and through its rarity her bar was the only place in Midgar where one could get, primarily due to the generous supply from Barret. She reached the front door but didn't open it, she watched through the glass window of the door to see a middle aged man knocking now even more furiously on the door.

"What do you want?" She asked trying to hide the anger in her voice. This always happened on weekends someone would always disturb her wanting a drink of alcohol.

"I jus want a drink," The man answered.

"We're close on weekends, go find another place," She replied.

"But this is the only place to get the Corel liquor," He said lazily, Tifa could hear from his voice that he was still suffering from a hangover from the previous day, "Hey come on just one drink."

Tifa ignored the man and prepared to go back upstairs, turning her back to him and heading towards the staircase, the man seeing that he was being ignored began to pound on the door. The black-haired woman sighed and walked over to the door, she opened it but didn't let him in, she went onto the front porch and stood in front of him.

"Leave now!" She demanded.

"JUST GIVE ME…," The man didn't have a change to finish as all of a sudden a blond haired man suddenly appeared before him with a sword pointed at his throat.

"Leave at once," The half clothed blond warrior stated.

"Cloud, it's okay, I got this," Tifa said as she glanced over to her childhood friend.

The stranger seeing the intensity and resolve of Clouds eyes backed away, tripping as he fell of the front porch then turning around and running away.

"You didn't need to…," Tifa started but was interrupted.

"Do you always have to deal with this?" Cloud asked.

She nodded her head, "I'm used to it."

The coldness in the atmosphere suddenly made Tifa realize that it was still early in the morning, her eyes suddenly found themselves fixed on the man before her, he was bare feet, his top half exposed as he had on his long black trousers that he used to sleep in, her eyes were fixed on his well developed and defined muscles.

"Hey Tifa," Cloud said breaking her trance, "It's cold you should get back inside."

"I'm the one that's fully clothed here," She replied as she turned her gaze from his.

"Yes but I'm not the one that's shivering," Cloud finished.

Cloud stepped ahead of her and opened the door in a sign for her to go in ahead of him which she did, on she was inside he entered and closed the door behind him.

"You look tired," Cloud said looking at Tifa who had her back turned to him as she was preparing to light the stove, "It's still early why don't you go back to rest."

"Marlene and Denzel will be awake soon, I have to prepare breakfast for them, why don't you go get changed and I'll have something here when you get down," Tifa suggested as she turned around and smiled at him.

Cloud didn't say anything he just got up and headed to the staircase. Tifa waited till he turned the corner, then breathed a sigh of relief, she raised her trembling right had and brought it over to her soft pink lips, did what happen last night really happen or was it all a dream she could barely remember, but it had to be a dream, it couldn't have been real she thought to herself, Cloud couldn't have referred to her as his love. Tears began to from on her eyes, but she quickly shook her head brushing them away.

"No," she said to herself, "It was just another one of my fantasies, he belongs to someone else."

Suddenly she grasped the black leather bay her chest as she felt her heart begin to pound rapidly, she fell to the floor still grasping the material, "No, he loves her and she was one of my closest friend, I won't betray either of them."

Cloud had been leaning up against the corner by the stairs, he back against, it he had heard Tifa's confession. In his heart Cloud knew he desired the young dark-haired woman but would never act on his emotions, he had loved her ever since he was a social outcast and she was the popular girl in the village but he had always made excuses and invented lies to prevent himself from wanting her but his very soul could no longer bear his treachery, it was soon after his second fight with Sephiroth and being cured of Geostigma, he realized how foolish he was, everything he had always wanted was right before him, he had just never realized it.

Now that he had figured that part out, that he was in love with her, it was now time for the hardest part, he had to tell her how he felt to let her know, and there was no better time than the present.

He came out from behind the corner of the staircase quietly so the weeping beauty on the ground could not hear him, she was on her knees crying softly so not to alert anyone, she did not hear Cloud approach behind her.

"Tifa," He said.

Tifa suddenly snapped and stood up, her crying had stopped instantly but left wet trails along her cheeks, 'Uh Cloud, I was just looking for something," She said.

Cloud closed the space between the two, he wrapped one arms around her waist and, and used the other to wipe away her tears.

"Cloud," She whispered softly.

"Shhhhhh," He replied quietly as he put his index finger on her lips, "You look so beautiful."

Tifa's face turned red when she heard the comment but she didn't look away, she gazed into his blue eyes, and lost herself in them.

"Yes, it was real, I did say that," He said to her, it didn't take long for her to realize what he was talking about, it was obvious he had overheard her.

"Cloud," She whispered again.

"Tifa you should know by now," He said looking back into her ruby coloured eyed, he took one breath of air then spoke again, "No more excuses, no more lies," He paused again, "Tifa you're the one that's first place in my heart, the one I loved since I was a child, the only one I've ever truly loved."

Tifa couldn't believe what she was hearing, her heart was in shock, did Cloud say he loved her, it had to be a dream, the next words that came out of her mouth was not what she wanted to say but somehow found their way out.

"What about Aerith," She muttered and she lowered her head and turned her gaze from him.

Cloud could hear the remorse and sadness in her voice.

"Yes it's true I have feelings for her, but it's different from what I feel for you, my feelings for her are that of a parental nature," He finished then lifted her chin so he could look directly at her, "I love you Tifa and no one else."

"Cloud I love you also, I always have and I always will," She said tears of joy forming on the corners of her eyes.

Cloud lowered his face closer to hers and allowed both their lips to touch, his lips brushed up against her but only for a brief moment as he soon began sucking her lips wanting more of her, he flavor drove him mad with want like a drug that hooked you and made you keep wanting more. Tifa felt the intensity of his kiss and knew what he wanted, she was overwhelmed by what had happened, they had both confessed their feelings towards each other, and he felt the same way she did. She felt his tongue pry her lips open and gaining entry into her mouth, licking and sucking her own tongue, this feeling was pure bliss for her, their bodies pressed up against each other and his mouth claiming hers, suddenly they felt a new wave of desire wash over them.

She pushed him back for a second needing some air, but he was startled by her action.

"I'm sorry Tifa I didn't mean to be so aggressive," Cloud apologized

"It's okay I just needed some air," She replied, then she put her arms around his neck and began kissing him again, Clouds hands cupped Tifa's face as within seconds their kiss regained the same passion it held moments ago, he pressed himself against her and began savoring her flavor once again suddenly realizing that she had on to much clothes but before he could get them off they were interrupted.

"Okay as interesting as this has been going for the past five minutes I'm beginning to get hungry," The voice of a small boy said.

* * *

What do you think, liked it, hated it, just something for Valentine's day, give me some feedback, let me know what you think, oh and thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the 1st chapter 


	3. Chapter 3

Well i'm back with another chapter, hope you enjoy it, after all it's for all you Cloti fans out there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of it's characters or references, i also do not own Advent Children they beloing to Square-Enix.

Chapter 3: Foolish Desire

Cloud stood in the doorway as he watched Tifa sitting on the black sofa, Denzel and Marlene were sitting on the floor listening to Tifa. He was wondering what she was telling them. His whole mind was on what had happened earlier.

_Flashback_

Cloud and Tifa were kissing furiously and passionately, Tifa's arms were around the blond man's neck, while Cloud's hands were around Tifa's small waist. Cloud hugged Tifa fiercely as he hungrily probed her mouth, his tongue had won their duel but Tifa didn't give up, soon he realized it wasn't enough, they would have to break away for air soon, as much as he enjoyed what he was doing, it only made the desire for her grow more and more within him but he was soon interrupted from his bliss by a child's voice.

"Okay as interesting as this has been going for the past five minutes I'm beginning to get hungry," The voice of a small boy said.

Cloud and Tifa immediately split apart then came another voice.

"Awwww, Denzel why did you have to interrupt them," A young female voice.

Cloud and Tifa stared at the two children that sat on the staircase, they weren't very tall barely passing Tifa's waist, Marlene who had her white pajamas with small butterfly designs covering it and Denzel with his navy blue pajama pants. He constantly removes his top half after seeing that Cloud sleeps only with his pants and with his bare back.

"I'm getting hungry, and plus I don't find this as interesting as you Marlene," The young brown haired boy replied.

"But it was going so good," Marlene said disappointed.

"Marlene! Denzel! How long have the two of you been there?" Tifa asked.

"Long enough," Denzel replied, "Tifa I'm hungry,"

"Well come, I'll prepare something," The dark haired woman said loosing her initial shock, "And Denzel where is the other half of you pajamas?"

"It's in the bed," Marlene answered for him.

Cloud saw Tifa sigh and then watched as the children made their way to a table, he was not shocked at their sudden appearance only disappointed that they appeared when they did, but he was thankful that they only saw him and Tifa kissing, surely he didn't have to explain emotional affection to the children but if they had only seen what was going to happen five later, what he was planning to do to his female companion it would have been awkward, he was now behind Tifa who was now take out some plates from the cupboard, she turned to face him.

"Come on, why don't you eat also," Tifa said but Cloud was disappointed, he wanted to continue what they were doing earlier.

His desire for her was like a raging inferno, Cloud didn't day anything he just left the room silently, but Tifa could sense the disappointment in him. She quickly grabbed his wrist as he was walking away. Immediately he stopped and turned to face her, she had her beautiful smile he had come to adore.

"I can see it's difficult for you, but we'll continue later ok," She said, and then she released him and carried the plates over to the two children.

Cloud couldn't take it he felt like falling apart, he was going back up to his room, as he walked up the staircase he could hear Tifa's final words.

"He's like a child…"

_End of Flashback_

The children and Tifa were now in a fairly large room located behind the bar, it was their family room, there were windows to the back and on the side walls, the entrance was located directly on the wall which separated the bar from the room. The room was split into two parts, there was the northern and southern part, the northern part had red rug on the ground with a sofa facing the falling that separated it from the bar with two couches on the sides and a coffee table in the center, the southern part of the room had a wooden table with wooden chairs around it whenever Cloud would return home early they would usually gather around the table and have dinner together.

Cloud finally approached Tifa and the children, he wanted to approach them sooner but he was fighting against his urges to be next to her, his desire was out of control. When he had kissed Tifa something inside of him had awoken, emotions that he had kept bottled up, his raging desire had now surfaced and he could no longer suppress it or quiet it like he did before, he longed for his dark haired companion.

". . .and in order to get into the building to rescue Cloud had to disguise himself," Tifa said to the children.

"What did Cloud disguise himself as?" Denzel asked.

"Well he had, to go to several places to get the costume, but he could only get into the place dressed as a…" Tifa was suddenly interrupted.

"Chocobo," Cloud suddenly jumped in.

Tifa suddenly snapped up, she remembered Cloud telling her she would like it, if that part of his life was to remain a secret between them.

"Chocobo?" Denzel asked puzzled scratching his head.

The blond warrior reached into his pocked and pulled out fifty gil.

"Here why don't the two of you go to the ice-cream shop," Cloud said offering them the money.

Immediately they took the money and ran out the room, Cloud watched as they left the house, he didn't have to worry about them, the shop was nearby and they had many friends in the neighborhood. More importantly he didn't want them here for what he was about to do. He closed the front door of the bar and returned to the family room to see Tifa lying on the sofa with her eyes closed. He went onto the sofa also and hovered over her, his strong hands at the sides of her face, then he closed the short distance between them.

Tifa felt Cloud's lips on her's despite having her eyes closed she noticed when he entered the room and when he positioned himself over her, her hands embraced him and pressed his weight down on her. Cloud hungrily began kissing her the way they were kissing earlier, seconds later both their tongues entered into a dance within their mouths. Tifa could feel herself getting excited, the mere thought of the man she loved returning her love, she felt as if she was in Heaven, Cloud and declared his love for her, if this was a dream she didn't want to wake up.

"This has to be a dream," She muttered as if in a trance when they broke for air.

"Huh?" Cloud asked confused.

The young beauty lost herself in his deep blue eyes, "You loving my doing what you are doing now it's the same as last night, when you kissed me, it's my dream," She said still in her trance.

Then in response to her statement Cloud pinched her on her exposed right arm, though she didn't flinch, he could her expression, there was slight pain as well as confusion.

"Did that hurt?" He asked.

Tifa's arms were still around him and he was still over her, "Yes!" She replied in a confused tone.

"Good then it's not a dream," Cloud said.

"Huh?" Tifa asked.

"Whenever you're in a dream and experience any from of physical pain even if it was introduced in the fabricated reality, the brain automatically switches back to reality," The muscular figure explained, 'Oh and last night was no dream either, I did kiss you while you were asleep, I've been doing that every night since I came back here," He confessed.

She smiled and stared up at her lover, she could see the lust in his eyes. He moved back down onto her lips and began to kiss her furiously as before but this time he dared to remove pieces of her clothing. He lifted the black leather top she had on and pulled it over her head and having to break their action for a moment but only for a second and almost immediately with the same force as before consumed her lips violently. Tifa didn't resist she enjoyed, she began to kiss him back with the same hunger he had for her, but she knew that despite that his superior strength would win, it didn't matter she enjoyed it, the feeling of his skin on hers, but she also knew they were moving to fast.

Cloud was like a child, fragile, insecure and unsure of what he wanted, probably from the five years he was being experimented on he never had that time to grow up. He had said he loved her but in her mind Tifa began to doubt his words. She thought that he just said them so he could get her into bed, after all she was not blind, there were many men that came to the bar and made purchases just to see her, and as Barret once said she was good at attracting male customers, though she tried to act like she didn't know she knew what he meant. Suddenly she felt a change in the man on top of her, his lips had moved onto her neck sucking her skin and moving further down, she also felt his left had begin to unzip her knee high pants and his right one going under her white top.

'We're definitely going to fast' she said in her mind.

Using all her strength, in one swift action she violently pushed him off, then it was followed by a swift slap across his face. She was standing in front of him, she could see from his expression that he was confused, angry, hurt and disappointed. She could also clearly see the red mark on his right cheek she had made.

He however could see only anger in her expression, her brows pointed in a deep V, but despite this the mako induced warrior was unfazed, he just sat there with in intense blue eyes staring back at her red jewels.

"How dare you, how dare you assume that I would just jump into having sex with you just because we admitted how we felt about each other!" She shouted angrily at him.

* * *

Well there's the third chapter please tell me what you think, personally i didn't like my last chapter it's just something that i had put together, oh and wait till you see what happens in the next chapter, oh and i don't know if i said this before but i'm a Cloti fan, i don't hate Aerith like other people i just don't like her she's too cliched. Won't you leave a review? 


	4. Chapter 4

Well it's been a while, i would have had this up sooner but have have been busy playing a bunch of games, here's chapter 4.

Chapter 4: Memories and Discovery

Cloud had secluded himself to the garage working on Fenrir after the event's that took place earlier, eventually when the children came back Denzel joined Cloud in the garage hoping to learn a little from him however after realizing the strange silence in Cloud he decided it would be better to leave him alone, however unbeknown to the blond haired warrior occasionally a pair of bright red eyes would check on him.

Tifa felt terrible for yelling at her male companion she didn't know what came over her she now just wanted to run into his arms an apologize for her earlier actions and beg for his forgiveness, this was the man she had waited on patiently for so long, whom she had secretly loved and whom would always remain within her heart. But that had possessed her to act the way she did? She didn't know. Perhaps it was because Cloud was acting like her male patrons always flirting and giving crude jokes, but that wasn't all, she wanted to give him all of her, she knew that, she didn't want to object to the actions he was performing on her and whatever was hindering her she needed to resolve it quickly but deep inside she knew what it was.

Eventually the day passed, night had fallen and the children had already eaten dinner and retired to bed. It was approximately ten thirty when Cloud emerged from the garage he was surprised when he saw Tifa waiting for him, once again she smiled like she always did, as if the earlier events didn't occur, she took a plate of food and laid it down on the table.

"Come eat," She said then she turned, she didn't want to face him, her heart was like a twister filled with her emotions, there were so many things she didn't understand, but suddenly all her regrets were put to rest.

Cloud had wrapped his hands around Tifa's small waist and buried his head in her hair.

"Tifa I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act like that," He said apologetically.

Tifa's eyes softened, she wanted to cry, "Cloud, don't, it's not your fault, I'm just not ready to go that far yet," She replied softly then turned to face him, "But that doesn't change the way I feel about you, please Cloud understand."

"I don't understand," He replied calmly.

"It's just that I need more time to figure things out," The dark-haired woman said.

"Need time?" Cloud asked, "Tifa I want you, I've wanted you for so long, I've always wanted you," Cloud pleaded.

Tifa felt the tears begin to fall, her eyes had betrayed her, she tried to fight in back as hard as she could, but it was a futile effort, she soon began sobbing, eventually trying to cover her eyes with her hands so Cloud couldn't see her crying, those words he had said, how long had she wanted and waited to hear them.

Seeing Tifa cry was a first for the mako infused warrior, she was always so strong, even when she was sad she always held back her tears so no one around her could see her as weak, Cloud felt like kicking himself for making Tifa cry, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, after all hadn't he made a promise to protect her, even if he made it as a child the memory was always fresh in his mind, and he always tired his best to keep it, even if it meant having to move out and live alone in misery while being consumed by an incurable disease. Turning Tifa into him he tucked her head under his chin and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry," Cloud said apologetically.

"No Cloud it's just that well I want you also but there's a memory that keeps getting in the way," She replied as she inhaled his scent.

"What memory?" Cloud asked, "Was it something I did? Please tell me so I can make it up to you."

"No it's not you, it's just this memory I have of Aerith," Tifa stated.

The blond haired man removed Tifa's head from beneath him chin but he still held onto her, he looked into her eyes and smiled, "Tifa I told you, I cared for her but not in that way, you're the only one I want and ever wanted."

"I know but there's something you should know, something she told me," She said gazing up in his deep blue eyes.

"She told me how she loved you, at first after our time in Kalm she said how she saw her first love in you and that drew her to you, but after a while she began to love you more than she did him, more than she ever though it was possible to love anyone, she asked me this because wanted me to tell her everything about you, she loved you so much," Tifa paused for a minute removing her gaze from his eyes diverting them to his chest, "It was then I gave up on the possibility of you ever loving me back, I thought I could stop loving you but the more I thought about the two of you, the more my heart began to ache."

Cloud removed one of his hands for Tifa's back and placed them under her chin tilting it so she could see into his eyes, so she could know he was telling the truth.

Tifa was surprised by Cloud's action, her face had a painful expression on it, but as she looked at Cloud's face he was still smiling at her almost immediately her tears were gone.

"Tifa it was impossible for me to ever love Aerith back, the way she wanted, I cared for her, like a mother or sister, she reminded me so much of my mother, but not as a lover I could never look at her that way and I'm sorry that she fell in love with me," Cloud replied smiling.

"It's not that simple, she was one of my closest friends, she told me how she never had much friends in the slums that how I was her first true friend in a long time, she told me how she wanted me to be her best friend like how we were," Tifa said then finally parted from his embrace once again turning from him.

"Tifa, Aerith is dead you shouldn't hold onto your guilt, I did and it tore me apart, it kept me from my happiness, I learnt that we can only forgive ourselves we can't expect others to do it for us," Cloud stated.

"You Don't Understand!" Tifa shouted, she didn't want to snap at him, it was the last thing she wanted to do but tears began forming in her eyes again, "I want you also, I want you so much it hurts but I don't want to betray her, she had suffered so much, even if she is dead, she is still in the lifestream and I think she still loves you."

Cloud didn't say anything, he just went up and embraced her from behind again, "Tifa know that even if she were still alive you would be the only one for me, don't you think it's disrespectful for me to be with someone when I heart truly lies with another?"

Tifa turned into him again, "I don't know what to do Cloud,"

"Tifa please give me tonight, only tonight, I want to be within you, I cannot wait any longer, if you want we can ignore that it happened, and you can slap me as much as you want, but give me tonight," He pleaded.

Tifa giggled when she heard him say she could get to slap him as much as she want's, but hearing the plea in her lover's voice, she knew she wanted to make him happy, but was she read for such a step, Cloud would be her first, and she wanted him to be she wouldn't lie, and then won't she be betraying Aerith, one of her closest friends. Suddenly it dawned on her. Who was the person that was first place in her heart? Wasn't it Cloud?

"Okay," She said softly, "But just tonight."

Tifa took his hand and lead him up the stairs and down the corridor to the master bedroom, to her room. She carefully locked the door, released his hand and walked over to her bed, she sat there and opened her hands towards him.

"Come," She said softly.

Cloud walked towards Tifa, in his mind he kept repeating the question if this was real, was Tifa really going to give her body to him tonight. After all haven't he craved it for so long. He stopped in front of her, Tifa fell back on the bed. Cloud descended on top and her and engulfed her lips into a heated passionate kiss. His knees were on either side of her thighs, his kiss was filled with lust and passion, forcing himself to stop he pulled away and stared at her smiling form.

"Tifa I don't want anything between us tonight, to act as a barrier, even if that means getting you pregnant," He said softly.

Tifa only nodded soon Cloud mouth was on her again, this time one her neck, sucking at her skin, she wrapped her arms around him.

'Anything for you Cloud, you're the first person in my heart' she whispered so softly it could have been a thought.

Both their passion erupted that night, the experience was a first for the both of them, the pleasure that they experienced and the ecstasy of the climax were drowned out by the love they felt for each other.

In the morning Cloud awoke, it was raining heavily outside, the sky was overcast and there were the loud sounds of the raindrops hitting against the house. Cloud's gaze was on the droplet filled window, but that soon shifted to the body of the nude woman beside him as she stirred in their sleep. He softly and gently kissed her nose. She stirred slightly again but their tranquility was soon interrupted as the door opened and in walked a sleepy eyed Marlene carrying her pillow and a blanket in her eyes. It was pretty obvious to Cloud that she was coming to sleep with Tifa like she always did on mornings like these, but then it Cloud realized that despite having the blankets pulled up to their shoulders, both him and Tifa were completely naked from their night's experience and the sheets were tainted.

There was a flash of lightning and Denzel soon appeared in the doorway with his pillow and blanket. Marlene recognized Cloud was in bed with Tifa.

"Cloud did you come to sleep with Tifa also?" Marlene asked as she arrived by Tifa's bedside.

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

well what do you think, i think one more chapter will be enough, let me know what you thought.  



	5. Chapter 5

Here's my last chapter enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 any of it's characters or references.

Final Chapter

Chapter 5: True Emotion

Tifa was asleep for the morning's events however Cloud had told her what had happened, he told how the rain was pouring heavily and there was lightning and how Denzel and Marlene had come into her room to sleep with Tifa. Tifa remembered the way her cheeks turned red when Cloud told her this, after all both him and her were naked under the sheets, however he told her how he dealt with it, she wasn't sure what he meant by it but she would have to ask him later. It was already eleven a.m. and she was still in bed, still exhausted from the night's events, however her lover was not, he was already up and about, he even made breakfast for the children before she was even awake. The rain had died down but there was still a strong drizzle outside. The atmosphere was cold and all Tifa wanted to do was to stay under her covers, she was still all naked with her clothes on the floor, part of her wondered how the children could have missed both Cloud's and her clothes scattered all over the floor of her room.

She turned on her side, then turned again to lie on her back, she sighed, she was to awake to go back to sleep but she was too exhausted to move and the atmosphere made it perfect for sleeping.

"I wonder what the children are doing now?" She asked herself, "I should go check on them."

She moved to get up but there were parts of her body that felt very sore, she fell back on the bed again, the dark hair spreading over the white sheets.

"Cloud," She said speaking to herself, "It was my first time you could have at least been more gentle."

"Sorry bout that," A male voice called out from the entrance of her room.

Tifa immediately sat up and used her blanket to cover the front of her body. In the doorway to her room stood the blond-haired man she loved, dressed in his usual navy blue shirt, that was half-way zipped open and long dark blue jeans, his hands were ungloved and he wore a pair of black boots on his feet.

"Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed.

The blond swordsman approached the female on the bed.

"Sorry about that Tifa," He said as he sat next to her.

Tifa immediately threw her arms around him, releasing the white blanket around her.

"It's okay Cloud I don't mind," She said as she hugged him.

"Tifa I've been waiting to do that for so long, I couldn't hold myself back," Cloud said apologetically.

"Cloud, don't worry about it," Tifa replied.

Suddenly they were both interrupted by two small figures standing in the doorway. One dressed in a white t-shirt and long brown pants, the other in a sleeveless white turtle neck top and white skirt.

"Come on Cloud, you promised you'd go get ice-cream for us," The brown-haired exclaimed.

Tifa immediately held her blanket serving as her sole garment firmly in place.

"Are you going out in this weather?" Tifa asked.

Marlene simple nodded her head. The rain may have eased up a bit but it still was not safe for traveling.

"Not us, just Cloud," Denzel stated.

Tifa turned to Cloud, "Don't ask, just part of our agreement from this morning."

Tifa rolled her eyes and lay back on her bed, "Just hurry up, I have somewhere to go today."

All eyes were now on Tifa surprised.

"Where are you going?" Cloud asked.

"There's somewhere I have to go to, but don't worry I won't be long, I'll wait until you reach back," Tifa answered.

It was a little past midday when Cloud arrived back home, the rain had just recently ceased after about an hour of drizzles but it was still overcast. The streets were still wet and puddles of water formed wherever they could. When Cloud walked back into the bar he was soaking wet, his clothes were dripping all over the floor, in his right hand carried a pail of ice-cream, upon seeing the sight the two children dashed forth and grabbed the ice-cream from Cloud's hand, and went over to a table.

"I just hope no water didn't get into it," Denzel exclaimed.

"I don't think so, it's still frozen," Marlene replied.

'Unbelievable, they are completely unconcerned and are both ignoring me' Cloud said in his mind but shrugged it off when he saw them smiling and giggling when then began to eat it, when he saw the sight a half-smile formed on his lips.

After about five minutes he decided to get into a change of clothes, after all his current apparel were uncomfortable. He turned to the staircase only to see his lovely maiden smiling down at him, she stood there with one shoulder propped against the wall dressed in her usual attire, Cloud couldn't help but admire her, he could feel his desire to ravish her filling up again.

Tifa smiled and came down to him, Cloud embraced her, Tifa didn't mind that he was completely drenched, she merely stood there looking up at him. Both pairs of lips connected at first it began as a soft kiss with only their lips brushing against each other but it soon became more passionate. Tifa felt her lover's tongue pry her lips open as he forced it into her mouth, she didn't fight back or try to resist, she enjoyed it, though a part of her wished he could be more gentle, he was like a man that was drunk, finally the two were forced to break for air, after a few seconds of panting Cloud went on the offensive again but as he reached down for her she stopped him.

"Cloud I have to go out for a while," Tifa said simply.

"You can go later," Late replied quickly and reached down for her again but she turned her head just in time to avoid his kiss.

"Cloud please, the children are right there, when I come back we'll do whatever you want," She stated.

"Anything I want?" Cloud questioned.

Tifa nodded and soon the two broke their embrace and Tifa headed out the bar but not before kissing Marlene and Denzel on their foreheads and telling them goodbye.

About half and hour later Tifa arrived at her destination a broken down abandoned church. She opened the large wooden doors and walked through the entrance. It was exactly as they left it, pillars were left broken, tire marks on the floor, some of the chairs were broken and out of place. Oddly enough the pool of water where the children had been refilled probably by the earlier rain, there were flowers on the outskirt of the pool. Tifa went up to the pool and knelt down, she knew that the flower girl was always with them but this is the place where she felt closest to her, and right now there was something she needed to tell her.

"Hey there," She said calmly, "You probably already know about Cloud and me don't you."

There was nothing but silence but out of nowhere a gentle breeze started to blow.

Tifa smiled, but then she lowered her head and spoke again "I just wanted you to know I didn't take him away from you, in truth I've always loved him also, even when you told my your confession, I know we were friends but I felt so ashamed to tell you I was also in love with the person you were involved with."

The wind had died now and the silence was deafening, tears began forming on the corners of Tifa's eyes.

"You're angry aren't you, I guess I would be also, but Aerith believe me I love him I truly do, and…I…I believe I can make him happy, so please forgive me, I just want to be with him," Tifa said somberly.

Slowly the wind began blowing again as it gently caressed Tifa she heard it carrying a voice.

"It's okay," the voice said, "you should have told me how you felt."

"But you were already in love with him, I would just be getting in your way," Tifa replied.

"But didn't he say that you were the one he loved, that he had always loved, honestly haven't you sacrificed enough, you should go find your happiness, I'm happy where I am," The tender voice stated.

"Thank you," Tifa said as she stood up.

"Tifa I wish you and Cloud all the best, you'll make a great mother to your unborn son," The voice said as it faded.

With the last statement Tifa's mouth opened as she gasped, but it soon faded into a broad smile, her finger trailed over her exposed stomach, was she now pregnant, 'but it had only been the night before how could Aerith have known?' but then she realized that her dead friend probably knew things she could only comprehend.

Before she left she bowed her head in respect, then proceeded to the large entranceway.

She arrived back home the same amount of time it took her to reach the church. This time the overcast sky had begun to clear up and the sun could be seen shining in the partially covered sky. When she reached into the bar the dark-haired girl was surprised to see Cloud alone in the bar, she had expected him to be teaching the children as he usually did.

"Where are the children?" She asked.

"They went by one of their friends," Cloud replied, "I told them to be back before dark."

The young maiden knew what her companion was thinking, he was would to take her up on her earlier offer.

Cloud went over and embraced her one hand around her back and began to kiss her passionately. His action caught her by surprise but as quickly as she was surprised she gave in even faster. With his free hand he quickly began to undo her top. Tifa using all her willpower separated herself from him.

"Tifa what's wrong?" Cloud asked.

She smiled at him and replied, "There's something I have to tell you."

"Can't it wait?" The blond asked a little bit frustrated.

"I guess it could," Tifa sighed.

With that the master swordsman lifted her up holding her as she lay on his two hands, one of her hands made it's way around his neck.

"Let's see if you can lift me like this is a couple months," She whispered softly.

"Huh?" Cloud asked not hearing her statement.

"Nothing, come on, bedroom," She commanded.

One hour later two small children opened the door to the bar, Denzel immediately put his key back into his pocket when he finished opening it, once Marlene had entered he closed back the door.

"Why are we back so early?" Marlene asked "I was winning."

"Cloud told us to come back early," Denzel replied.

"No he said to come back before dark," Marlene stated.

"Still I don't think we should leave him alone, we should at least with for Tifa to come back before…" Denzel stopped as he heard a loud moan from upstairs.

"That was Tifa!" Marlene exclaimed.

"Let's go," Denzel commanded.

To two raced up the staircase, only to hear the same sound they heard before only slightly softer, it was mixed in with another moan a male one.

"That's Cloud's voice," Denzel said.

"What's going on?" Marlene asked.

The sounds were now beginning to get louder and more irregular.

"Come on Marlene they may be in trouble," Denzel said.

The two hurried down the corridor to the room at the end, on the way their as they made their way to Tifa's room they could hear Tifa's voice as if chanting Cloud's name with Cloud's doing the same to Tifa's name, without a second thought they quickly turned the doorknob and dashed into the room.

Fin.

* * *

Well that's it thank's to everyone who reviewed special thanks to Kratos Aurion Fan and locked hart you guys reviewed like every chapter. I know at times it may feel as if it was rushed that is because i did this fic when i was really bored I know, I can do better maybe some other time. Please let me know what you think of this by leaving a review it is the second fic i worked on but first that i finished. 

Another thing could you let me know what you think of my grammar is it bad? i ask this because i am not a native english speaker well i grew up in an english speaking country but could you let me know if it got in the way of the story? Like if there was any story just me and my boredom.

* * *

'Of all the things I've lost, I miss my mind the most'- Anonymous 

Rend


End file.
